The Damned Grocery Store Adventure
by Pizza-Knives-Shinigamieyes
Summary: Mello wants chocolate. Matt has to buy it.  Mello goes with him.  This is gonna be a long trip to the store...rated T for mild yaoi, swearing, and grocery store fun, don't like don't read. MelloxMatt OOC and some possible OC in later chapters. R&R Please!
1. In Need of Chocolate

**(A/N) So Yeah, I don't own Death Note, but I do own the plot to this story. Enjoy and don't forget to R/R please! (I edited a bit of this thanks to the help of one of my reviewers. So thank you very much 'brutal indeed', and thank you to everyone else who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated.)**

"MAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" A blonde chocoholic whined loudly. He was lounging lazily on an old beaten-up couch, kicking his leather covered legs over the armrest like a little five year old.

"God damn! No Mello, I am _not_, I repeat, _not_ going back to the grocery store just to get you chocolate! I just went yesterday, now what in hell happened to those seven six packs that I bought?" Matt asked frustratedly, his eyes glued to the game on his DS.

"I ate them, what do you think happened to them?" Mello snapped, angry that Matt, his bitch, would even dare question him."

"You...you ate them? You ate forty two fucking chocolate bars in the past twenty-four hours...?" The red head asked, stunned. He looked up through his orange tinted goggles in shock. It was probably the first time in weeks he had looked up at anything other than his video game.

"Hell yeah I ate them. They were awesome," Mello smiled looking pleased with himself. Matt returned that smile with a look that said something like _The fuck...? Are you serious? _Seeing his look of shock, Mello said, "Yes, I ate them, Matt. Now, go buy more!"

Awakening from his surprise, Matt remembered the dilemma at hand. "No Mells! I refuse!"

The blonde was now officially pissed that he was being denied his chocolate. He would get his chocolate. Oh yes he would.

"Matt," he started, "Please be a dear and go but me some chocolate. I really don't want to have to ask you again." Mello said.

"Mell..." Matt said looking truly pained now. Sensing his lover's defeat, Mello decided to finish him. He got up off the couch to where Matt was standing with his DS in hand. A slight growl escaped his lips, as he ripped the hand held from Matt, tossing it to some random corner of the room. "Mell-!" He began to say until Mello grabbed his Stripped shirt and pinned him up against the wall, silencing his lips with his own.

And just as suddenly, Mello pulled away, leaving Matt flustered. "Uh ehem...I uh, I guess I could go to the store just one more time," he said fixing the goggles that were half hanging off his face. "That's a good boy," Mello praised the red head.

"But Mellsy...?" Matt said looking rather adorable.

"Yes Matty?" The blonde answered.

"Will you come with me to the grocery store?"

"Ugh why do you need me to come?"

"Uh...so that I don't buy the wrong chocolate,"

"That sentence doesn't make any sense Matt. There is no such thing as the 'wrong chocolate'. "

"Yeah but...I don't...want to go there alone,"

"Alright fine. I'll go, but I still don't see why you need me there."

"Well I guess I can always see if Near wants to go with me..." Matt said with his back to Mello, so he couldn't see the conniving look on his face.

"Fuck no. I'm going with you and that's final. You are never to ask Near for anything...EVER." Mello said suddenly enraged at the mention of his rival's name.

"Yay! Thank you Mello! I love you!" Matt turned around and hugged Mello tightly, kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

"Yeah whatever, just start the car dammit..."

**(A/N) So...? How was it? This is my first continuous story, so sorry if it sucked. Please review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, plus it makes me motivated to write more. Thank You! :) 3 **


	2. The Damn Car Ride

**(a/n)- Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update... :( but here it is! I wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys so much! I do not own Death Note or any of the songs mentioned in this story. **

Matt finally realized why Mello always made him go to the store by himself. The blonde sure took his sweet time getting ready to leave. _What the hell is he doing in there? _Matt thought to himself. He idly sat in his red Camaro with the engine running, waiting for Mello to hurry his ass.

Meanwhile, inside, Mello sat looking out the window at the driveway. He was hoping that Matt would just get tired of waiting and leave without him so that he wouldn't have to go to the store. Unfortunately, Matt was dumb enough to wait for almost twenty minutes. _Damn Matt... _Mello thought, scowling at the figure behind the windshield.

Mello sighed, finally realizing that Matt was either too stupid, or too loyal to leave without him. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out to the car where his idiot boyfriend waited.

"Hey! What took you so long? I've been waiting for _ever_!" Matt complained as Mello opened the car door and hopped inside.

"I don't believe that's your business Matt," Mello replied, putting his feet up on the dashboard.

"I saw that one coming," Matt mumbled to himself. "And please don't put your feet all over my car!"

Mello sighed and dropped his feet with a lazy _thud_. Matt pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

About five minutes later, Mello put on the radio. He flipped through the stations, most of which were fuzzed out by static. He finally found one playing the song, Play by Krooked K. "Gamer starin' at the T.V. set. Play that, lemme see that genises," Mello began to sing. "Come play with me, come play with me, some-" Mello was interrupted as Matt turned down the volume. Mello frowned at this, and turned it back up, louder this time. "Work them sticks gamer!" He continued to sing, well more like scream at this point.

Matt clutched the steering wheel in annoyance. It wasn't that he minded the song, it was the fact that Mello was horribly tone deaf, that bothered him. His eye twitched a little as the song continued, and he had to focus on the road so he didn't "accidentally" crash his car.

A few minutes later, the song ended, much to Matt's relief. Mello flipped through the stations again, but couldn't find any good music, so instead he just turned the radio off. This resulted in a very bored, chocolate deprived, blonde.

Matt paused his car at a red light and he looked over at Mello. His head was lolled back and he was staring at the roof of the car. "I'm so bored..." Mello whined.

"Just wait like five more minutes, we're almost there," Matt answered.

"Ughhhh hurry up!"

"I'm at a red light Mells, I can't go yet."

Desperately trying to find a way to occupy himself, Mello began playing with the window. He pushed the button to make it go down, then made it go back up. He continued to alternate buttons, driving Matt up the wall.

"Oh my God Mello! Please! Just sit still for a second! We're already in the parking lot! Now please stop playing with the windows! I'm begging you!" Matt fumed.

"Jeez Matt! You need to fucking chill out! And don't you dare talk down to me!" Mello turned on Matt. "I think you owe me an apology," Mello said, pretending to look like his feelings were hurt. As expected, Matt fell for it. "I'm sorry Mello, I was just really frustrated...please forgive me?"

"Hmmm I don't know,"

"I'll buy you twice as much chocolate!"

"I suppose, I can ignore you heinous words," Mello said, giving Matt a satisfied smile.

Matt reached over and hugged Mello lovingly, catching the other by surprise. "Ah, Matt! The steering wheel! Your still driving, you idiot!" Mello said as the car started to veer towards a parked Honda.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot!" Matt grabbed the wheel and pulled into an empty parking spot unevenly. Mello face-palmed at how stupid Matt could be at times.

They both got out, slamming the doors behind them, and walked next to each other into the building.

This was going to be one crazy grocery store adventure.

**(a/n) Yay, another chapter is done! Again, sorry it took so long! Please don't forget to review! **


End file.
